This invention relates generally to upper body exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a resistance type upper body exercise apparatus configured for attachment to a stationary bicycle exercise device so that a user may exercise both his upper and lower body without mounting and/or dismounting the stationary bicycle.
Using a stationary bicycle exercising device is a popular form of exercise and is useful for working one's legs as well as for cardiovascular exercise. In order to provide a more rounded or balanced workout including the upper body, a user sometimes uses resistance devices such as exercise tubes, spring devices, or actual weights.
Although utilizing a stationary bicycle for lower body exercise and resistance devices for upper body exercise are both effective for their intended purposes, obtaining a full body workout requires a user to repeatedly mount and dismount the stationary bicycle. In other words, a user may ride the bicycle for a period of time, then dismount and use the upper body resistance bands, and then repeat these steps again and again. Unfortunately, individuals who participate in this type of exercise identify the repeated mounting and/or dismounting as the most dislike part of their exercise routine.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an upper body resistance-type exercise apparatus configured for attachment to a traditional stationary bicycle such that both the upper and lower body may be exercised without mounting and dismounting the bicycle. Further, it would be desirable to have an upper body resistance-type exercise apparatus that provides multiple degrees of resistance that are selectable by a user while riding the stationary bicycle.